


Lost in His Maze

by Jay2Noir



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, House Party, Making Out, POV Kylo Ren, Public Sex, Sex, The Force, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/pseuds/Jay2Noir
Summary: Kylo Ren has mastered the art of blending into Earth's culture, and that's by visiting only every Halloween night. He goes for the fun, to tease the natives and to get attention he normally does not get at home. This year is no different, he crashes a house party and comes in contact with a sweet young woman who is dressed up like a Storm trooper. He thinks nothing of her at first, she's a happy distraction from the chaos that is ensuing around him and when she offers to go somewhere quieter, a corn maze, he follows through, thinking nothing could possibly go wrong.However, nothing could have prepared Kylo for what they were about to discover in the back of that corn maze. Two people momentarily become one in a way he did not think was possible, and at some point Kylo must make a decision, one that will impact not only him, but her as well.





	Lost in His Maze

**Author's Note:**

> So I was working on a collaborative story with Cheeky when I got an idea in my head:  
> "Wouldn't it be funny if Kylo came to Earth on Halloween and got a girl to go in a corn maze with him, thinking he was just in a costume and they got it on?"  
> So that's what I wrote out, and it was gonna be filthy smut. But then as I wrote it the story got deeper, the character became more in depth and I decided to take it to the next level. This is much more plot-driven, and I love the outcome.  
> Enjoy!

By far, Kylo's favorite time to visit Earth was during the Fall season. At the end of the tenth month, named 'October' by the native Earth people, there were always people running around in costumes and Kylo could blend in flawlessly. He got lots of attention, lots of people telling him that he wore the best Kylo Ren costume they had seen, taking photos with him and the like. He always took the opportunity to intimidate the Earthlings, to scout out the land and see if Earth was worth turning to First Order territory. Or, at least that's what the first few missions were for. It had been five years now Kylo was coming down during the Halloween celebration night and he was doing it all for fun. The natives were none the wiser, he had lots of good treats to come back home with, and, on nights like these, he'd sometimes got extremely lucky.

He had met the girl at a costume party at a rich home in the suburbs of Massachusetts, every year he tries to go to a different location but he had never been to a party this wild. Everyone there was drunk, high, or stung out on time kind of drug. It was fun to point and laugh at them, to build up his ego as nobody but the people in the Outer Rim typically acted like this. He takes a look around from under his mask and figures there was not a lot to do here, nobody was coming up to him and admiring his costume and he wasn't interested in becoming inebriated in an area he knew nothing about. He decides to leave, to move to some other kind of party or gathering down the road.

As he makes his way toward the door a girl catches his attention. She's dressed up like a crude storm trooper, a white dress with the typical markings painted on it, a flimsy paper mask that she had lifted over her head, and white boots with thigh high white socks. "Good to see I'm not the only Star Wars nerd here." She says, bringing a large bottle of water to her lips. Kylo smiled deviantly as he took her form in, she was gorgeous, not intoxicated at all. It was almost as if she were out of place amongst everyone else at this party, he wondered what she was doing here. "No kidding." He replied, she smiled back up at him before looking back at the crowd. "I was invited here with a friend of mine, I was at least almost having a good time until she got drunk off her ass and made it to the bedroom with this random girl. They're fucking each other and now I'm all alone." She takes another sip, but Kylo finds it amusing. "Oh really? She doesn't know what she's missing out on I guess." He replies, but she only shrugs.

"I wanna get out of here, it's too noisy and there's too many people." She says to him, taking another sip of her water. "I agree. I've never been one for drinking" She laughs at his honesty, but it's true. He was the Supreme Leader of a growing, powerful organization. He couldn't be caught off guard and not within his senses. "You know, there's a corn maze like a mile down the road. I have some extra money if you wanna go have some actual fun." He looks down at her, no more than 25 years old she looks sincere enough. He wasn't expecting to get down and dirty with her at a hotel as he had done in the past, but he was looking forward to spending some time with someone who could actually talk to him. 

However, before he could answer, he felt someone within seconds of vomiting next to him. He jumped out of the way just in time as a young man threw up all over the floor where he had just been standing. In the process he had bumped the poor girl he had just met, causing her to spill all of her water on her dress and onto the floor. He was disgusted, ready to kill the man that had almost thrown up on him but talked himself down. He couldn't do such things on planet Earth, he'd be jailed and his cover would be blown for good. Instead he took the girl by the elbow and began to pull her out of the living room and to the front door. "Come, I'll buy you more water." He assures her, and as soon as they're out of the door he no longer has to pull her.

She leads the way, only about a half an hour walk to an old farm with a big, decaying wooden sign out front that advertises an "Amazing Adventure in the Corn." He can't help but to scoff, thinking there was a movie he had seen about children killing people in a corn maze. What would be so amazing about that? "Here it is." She says, fishing into a small purse that dangled lightly at her side, held up with a white chain around her neck. "Seventeen per person, I think I have enough for you and I." Kylo looks down at her, she is incredibly trusting of him. He knew that not every man had good intentions as he did, but he worried for her. She seemed so nice, so innocent. He was happy she had chosen him to go on this 'amazing adventure' with instead of someone else. At least he wouldn't hurt her.

"It's alright." He assured her, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a wad of cash he had taken with him from last year. Since he had gathered enough information about Earth's different currencies he could exchange them at will on Star Killer Base before he left, and this time he had left with just under five thousand dollars. "Are you sure? I don't mind paying." She asked, but as Kylo told her not to worry about it a smile broke over her face. "Oh, good. I need some bus money for tomorrow anyway." She giggles as she starts toward the entrance, and as they got closer and closer Kylo worried about this activity. He had never done a corn maze before, he didn't even know what a corn maze was. Was it literally just a maze made out of corn, something that you ate? Or was it something completely different? What if they got stuck forever in this maze? What if she cried cause she was afraid? He had so many questions and so little answers, but at least if he got stuck he was stuck with someone who was pleasant and good to look at.

The man took his money and gave him two entry tickets, he handed one to the girl and led her over to a small dining area the sold some kind of low quality fair food. Just the scent of the heavily fried foods made him ill, he was hoping she would not want to stop. But he did promise her a new water, so he had to at least put up with the foul food for long enough to buy her a new bottle.

"Hey man, nice Kylo Ren costume." The teenager behind the food counter commented, it was the first positive comment he had gotten on his everyday clothing for the day. "One water." Kylo asked, then turned toward the girl. "You aren't hungry, are you?" He asked hesitantly. He prayed she would not say yes. he didn't think he could watch her eat such bad food.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks tho." She said, then thanked the cashier when he handed her the water. "You two have a fun time." He said, then Kylo turned away from the counter, unable to take the greasy smell coming from the kitchen. 

"You know, you could say thank you. You don't have to be in the Kylo character all the time." She said, giggling slightly. Kylo shook his head.  _If only she knew._

"Are you ready to go in?" He asked, not paying her comment about his manners any mind. She removed the full bottle of water from her lips and giggled at him, nodding her head as she turned towad the entrance to the maze. "Excellent." He said, but before they could move she had one more question for him. "You should take off that helmet, it looks really cool but it's gonna be hard to see with how little light there is down there." She warned, the only thing Kylo could do was giggle at her. He hadn't ever taken his mask off on Earth before, and he sure wasn't going to do it tonight. "Maybe later." He assured her, moving toward the entrance of the maze. "Whatever you say, man." She replied, but moved quickly behind him. At the gate they were given a map and a flash light, told to turn it on and wave it in the air if they needed rescuing. Kylo nodded happily as he took the items from the man, and when he opened the gate the two of them were off into the night.

Kylo kept his thoughts to himself, looking at the walls of the maze and wondering if this was the 'corn' they had talked about. They were long, green stalks of vegetation that Kylo had never seen before. The path they were walking on was made up of dirt, he could make out the footprints of others that had walked the same path. The entire thing seemed so cheap to him, the idea of simply wandering around the corn until you got to the end was absurd. He wanted to ask the girl why she thought it was going to be amusing, but they were five minutes in and she had a fun grin on her face. She was enjoying herself, and that's all Kylo was concerned about. 

The two of them had used the flashlight to look at the map multiple times, had sworn they were making progress but still ended up hopelessly lost after twenty minutes. She sighed, Kylo wondered if she was as frustrated as he was. "Well, I thought we passed that pool of water a few turns ago. Why are we back here again?" She asked. "I don't know, but I think we should probably go right this time and follow this path here. Maybe we'll find the rock we've been looking for." He offered his ideas, he had never gone through a maze in person before. He always had GPS tracking and could easily find his way out, following a map in his hands was difficult. "Yeah, we can try that I guess." She said with a heavy sigh, then the two of them were off in that direction.

 "So where are you from?" She asked, finally drumming up the small talk he was used to hearing on Earth. "Not from around here." He said, even though it was vague it was not a lie. "I see," She said, then revealed that she didn't live too far off. "Do you go to school around here?" 

"No, I graduated college years ago." Kylo retorted with an actual lie, he had never been educated past the mandated education level on his home planet, as well as his schooling through his uncle. "Oh really? What was your major?" This was a question Kylo loved to answer, because every answer was always different. He had collected up every major he had heard from the people of Earth he had spoken to and always came up with something different. "Business." He answered her, but wasn't expecting her surprised and excited reaction. "Really? I was a business major for a while too." 

"For a while? You dropped out?" He asked, genuinely curious as to what she was going to say. "Yeah, for a while." She said, letting the end of her sentence hang in the air. He could tell she had more to say, so he said nothing, patiently waited for her to finish her sentence. "Just some personal issues. Nothing I could really control, or whatever." She shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing them. She was cold, and Kylo knew what to do when girls were cold. 

"Here, we may be here for a while." He said smugly, shrugging off the outer layer of his uniform. She stopped walking and looked up at him inquisitively, then her mouth fell open in a shocked smile. "Oh, it's alright." She looked down at the crunching leaves below them, he could feel her cheeks reddening at the offer of his coat.

She was blushing.

"You, you wouldn't be Kylo Ren without your long ass robe. Right?"

"No, I insist." He said, throwing his clothing over her shoulders. She wobbled under the weight, it was heavy and made for severely cold weather. "Woah, bigger than I thought." She said with a nervous giggle, the two of them stopped in order for her to adjust herself. Once she was settled in his clothing she looked up and smiled playfully at him, then asked him about how much his costume had costed him to be this high quality. "Far too much." He said, she merely shook her head in reply.

The two of them kept going, making small talk here and there until they once again came around to the little lake they were stuck at before. "What the hell?" She said, slapping her arms down at her sides in a frustrated gesture. "We're stuck here, we'll be here forever, I'm sure!" She looked down at her white boots which, by now, were showing some dark spots of dirt. Kylo felt bad for her, he pulled the flashlight out and handed it to her. "Ready to give up?" He asked, thinking even though it was a frustrating experience it was still fun to spend some time with his woman and talk with her. "Uh, no. You paid 34 dollars to get into here. I think we should try to stay for another like fifteen minutes or so."

"Well, I mean we can go around again. But we're all the way in the far corner. It would take another fifteen or twenty minutes for someone to come find us." Kylo brought the map back up and pointed out the pond. "I mean, the voices are all so far away, right?" She did nothing but shrug, then told him she would like to just take a small break, if that was alright with him. He thought it was kind of useless to just sit there, but if it's what she wanted to do then it would be fine with him. There was a boulder nearby and she took it upon herself to plop down, slouching over and holding her chin in her hands. He could tell she was defeated, and he didn't know whether or not he had anything to do with how awful she was feeling. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have roped you into this evening with me." She said with a sad sigh. "I just, I've just been feeling kinda lonely recently. My girlfriend, she invited me along to that party so I could get out, and she was hoping I'd meet someone so that's kinda what my thinking was. You were just someone who stuck out to me cause of your costume and, I just--I don't know. I'm sorry. This is just all my fault." 

Kylo blinked at her under his mask, he wasn't sure what he was expecting her to say, but it surely wasn't that. "No, no my dear. I wasn't thinking that at all. I was having a good time with you, I promise." She said nothing, instead a single tear fell down her face and now Kylo truly did not know what to do. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be getting emotional but my life has been so shitty recently. I found out that my boyfriend that I've been with for like eight years has been cheating on me with different girls for three of those years, and after I left him I had no one. My mother died last year and my father's been out of the picture forever, so after he left I was alone." She began bawling, and Kylo had never felt so bad for a single being in his life than he had felt for her. 

Kylo sat in stunned silence as she sat there with her arms folded over her knees sobbing in front of him. He had never found himself in a situation like this before, and even though he didn't know so much as her name he felt terrible for her. He knew what it was like to be alone, to sit around in an empty room feeling like everybody hated you, to feel lower than the dirt under your shoes. And he definitely knew what it was like to not have a mother. Even though his mother had not died, he has severed every tie he had with her, especially when he killed his own father. Of course their two situations were not the same, but Kylo could definitely sympathize with her.

Kylo squatted down in front of her, once again told her that he was having a good time with her being lost in a corn maze but it didn't seem to phase her. She continued to cry, to apologize for having such an emotional outburst in front of a stranger. He simply sat there, unsure of what else to do or how to offer her comfort. This continued for five minutes, until her tears had finally stopped and she just sat there sniffling in front of him. "You alright?" He asked, she nodded her head wistfully before wiping her tears away with the sleeves of his robes. "S-sorry. I'm sorry I made you watch that." Kylo chuckled, compartmentalizing the abuse his robes were taking. "It's quite alright, my dear." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. He wished he could hug her, to find other ways of comforting her because he hated to see such an innocent woman so cut up. Again, he didn't know what was drawing him toward her so strongly but he felt like she needed him more than anything. 

She looked up to him, and for just a moment her sad eyes locked onto his. In an instant his wish came true, and she was falling into his arms. Her tears started again, this time much softer than before. His cheek came to rest on her hair, the storm trooper mask having fallen off of her head sometime during her crying fit. She smelled so good, she felt so good in his arms, he wasn't sure why but he had instantly felt that much more attracted to her as he held onto her tight. "I'm sorry." She moaned, his heart hurt with every word she spoke. "It's okay." He'd simply whisper back to her, it was all they could do until she lifted her head and looked at him right through the eyeholes of his mask.

Then he felt it. The tugging of his heart, the heat of his soul. The feeling of the Force stirring around in him, and it hit him at his most vulnerable moment. Her fingertips lightly tapped the side of his mask, and without her even saying a word he knew what she wanted. He placed his hands over her smaller ones as he unlatched his helmet, she moved her neck back respectfully to allow the muzzle to extend and, as the mechanical noises surrounded them she looked on as, for the first time, he lifted his helmet off on Earth, revealing his true identity to her and only her.

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of him, he knew she could hardly believe her eyes. "Woah." She said, he couldn't stop himself from mirroring the amazed smile that spread across her face. "You look, you look exactly like Kylo Ren." Kylo nodded his head once, unable to find the words to describe the happiness he was feeling from seeing her smile. "Oh my god." She laughed, closing her eyes momentarily and tilting her head back. She was just as speechless as Kylo was, and he was sure she was feeling just as sentimental. "Oh my--Can I please, just, can I..." She said, but then trailed off. Kylo watches as she stood abruptly, walking over to the corner of the end of the maze. He watched as she rubbed her hands down her face, she was once again frustrated by her inability to communicate. Kylo stood, walking over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder, turning her around so that she was facing him. "What? What do you need?" He asked, then he noticed her cheeks blushing. "Nothing, man." She noted, but in that moment Kylo felt her need coming through the Force clear as day. Such an insane request of a stranger, but he felt it and there was no mistaking it.

_Kiss me._

_Please kiss me._

_Make me feel better._

_I know you can._

He couldn't believe he could hear her thoughts so clearly. He couldn't even believe what he was hearing. He took another step toward her, pressing his body against hers and taking her cheeks in his hands, pulling her face up to his and ultimately giving her the choice. 

_It's up to you._

_You've told me what you want, now come get it._

He said in her head, and as he spoke in her head he noticed she was taken aback by his voice in her head. "How, how are you--"

_The Force. It's real._

Her cheeks went from being bright pink to white as a sheet, clearly she had thought everything Kylo was and had come from was simply fiction. But no, the Force was real, it was real and it was all around her. She shook her head, wanting to stumble away but Kylo held her close, steadying her as she came to terms with who she really was. "You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force." He confessed, by now he knew there was no mistaking who he really was. 

She nodded her head, that was the only permission he needed from her to go in, enveloping her mouth with his and giving her what she needed most. 

It was blissful. As the kiss deepened he could feel their hearts beating as one, the Force moving within them and strengthening their bond. His hands roamed all over her body while hers stayed locked in place around his chest. She was stiff at first, not moving with his body as he wanted to, but the closer they grew the more comfortable she got with him. "You were never meant to be with him." He whispered against her lips as his hands dropped further and further down her body, all she could do was nod before lifting her face back up to his and touching her lips to his. 

She moaned as he groped around her ass, bunching up her dress around her waist and exposing her white underwear. "Do you want this as badly as I do?" He asked around his shallow breaths, he had never felt the need to make love to someone so badly before. He hooked his thumbs into the elastic of her underwear and began pulling it down, but stopped once he had gotten it down to the top of her thighs. He refused to go any further until he got her permission. This was the most important person in his life, he didn't want to bring her any harm.

"Here?" She asked, taking a panicked look around at the stalks of corn around them. Kylo nodded, assuring her that he would be able to feel when someone was coming to save her the embarrassment. She shut her eyes, still unsure of Kylo and herself. "Is this what you want?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, she readjusted herself in his arms and in an instant her panties hit the ground. Kylo brushed some hair out of her face, she was so beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to have her, to keep her just as he deserved to. "It is." He said, placing a small kiss on her nose. "I've waited for you for years, I had no idea you were so far away from me. And now that I have you, I want to feel all of you." She was quiet, staring at him still so conflicted. 

"I'm sorry if it's too much." Kylo whispered to her, smoothing her hair out of her face once more. "I understand if you can't understand. It's certainly not--"

Before Kylo was able to finish his sentence, however, he got his answer abruptly. In the blink of an eye her lips were on his again, her arms were hugging his neck and her leg was coming up at his side, granting him easy access to her most intimate area. Kylo pounced at the opportunity he so desperately wanted. He unwound his arms away from her sides in order to undo his fly, reaching in and freeing his now fully hardened cock. He positioned the head of his cock against her entrance, looking deep into her eyes one last time before starting to push his way inside of her. It was then Kylo realized he had one pressing issue: The walls of the maze were no good for leaning against them to have sex. 

Kylo growled, thinking it was no big deal. All he needed was the use of the Force, to create an invisible wall for her to lean against. Once everything was said and done, once she was finished looking around panicked about the unseen wall behind her, Kylo gave her one more nod before taking it upon himself and pushing his cock inside of her.

They both moaned at once, and as soon as Kylo had penetrated deep enough for her he found he could not keep his fingers out of her hair. He stayed still inside of her as he allowed her to get used to his size. She was panting, desperately gripping the collar of his shirt and silently begging him not to hold back. He took in the feeling of her wet walls squeezing and pulsating around him. It felt so good, sure Kylo was far from being a virgin but he had never had such great sex before in his life. Part of it was the thrill of being caught, and another part was having found his Force bondmate. Either way, he could no longer stand there and did nothing. He moved his hand from her back to the back of her knee where he brought it up even higher, allowing him easier movement as he began thrusting in and out of her. 

Her moans were angelic, sounding like pure music to his ears. The feeling of her fingers pulling at his clothing was more than what he needed. His movements were rhythmic, steady, and when he felt like she needed it they were powerful, strong, and forceful. It made her moan even louder, so much so he had to shush her, to remind her that they were in public and if they got caught they would likely never see each other again. She frantically nodded her head, wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as she quietly moaned his name. It was the biggest turn on ever, and even though he had only been fucking her for the last five minutes or so he felt like he was climbing higher and higher to his own orgasm. He could feel hers coming as well, and for the same reasons. She wanted him, she loved that this was happening in public and she had never met someone she was so attracted to. The need for him, the love he felt from her, and the erotic noises coming from her mouth were too much, he found that he could no longer hold back and allowed himself to finish inside of her. It didn't take long before she chased hers as well, coming all over his oversensitive cock as the last little bit of his sperm escaped inside of her. They held each other close, catching up to their overworked bodies reflecting on what had truly happened. 

"K-Kylo." She breathed, leaning her head against his chest. He knew what she was going to ask about, the feeling of their bond increasing in strength just from the first time they had sex. He could feel it moving against his chest, could feel it reaching out to hers and as they remained still he could feel it surrounding them. It swirled around them, bringing them close together as it washed over their bodies. Kylo felt like he was one with the girl and she was one with him, it was one of the most miraculous things he had ever witnessed in his lifetime. "Why, why do I feel this way?" She looked up to him, seeking the answers that he didn't have. He was certain he would never have a bondmate, he felt like the things people said about him were all true. "Monsterous, horrendous, awful person." He was sure he would spend the rest of his life alone, and it wasn't until he felt her reach out to him at the party that he knew something changed. They had been drawn to each other, and Kylo was more than happy that he was in the right place at the right time. 

"It's the Force. It has drawn us together for some reason." She stared at him, having finally let go of the invisible wall she was forced to stand on her shaky legs as he delved further into his explanation. "You've been hidden away on this planet, and when I touched down the Force decided that we are to be together." She blinked at him, he could see her eyes glassing over as the reality of the situation began to hit her and hit her hard. "So, so what does that mean? Are you going to stay with me here?" A smile spread across his face as he took one of her hands into his. "No, dear. You're going to come back with me." She gasped, the hand that he was holding went limp just as he felt the adrenaline pump in her body. "W-Why? Why can't you stay here?"

"Because, there is nothing down here for me." He squeezed her hand reassuringly, he knew the next part of his sentence would hit home quite hard. "And there's nothing down here for you either." Her lower lip quivered as she thought on his honest words, that's exactly what she had told him earlier that night. She blinked, looked away from him as the tears ran down her face once again, he felt like the answer should have been so simple, but quickly realized that he was asking so much of her. To leave with none of her stuff, to not say goodbye to any of her friends, to move to somewhere she had previously only thought of as fictional. 

But he needed her. The Force needed them to be together and he felt like it just had to be. Using his free hand he took her chin and pointed her gaze to him, she was torn and it hurt him to see her so upset. "It's for the best," He said, whispering her name that he had learned only through the use of the Force. "Come home with me. We can rule, we can be great, be free, and be happy together." He urged, drawing her nearer to him. "This is not where you belong. Alone on a planet with people to take advantage of you. You belong with me, to rule the Galaxy as my mate." She said nothing, he felt her skin go cold as she shifted her weight on her feet. She couldn't decide, and Kylo had come to the conclusion that he couldn't stand here all night waiting for her to make a decision. 

Using the remote to his ship he called it over to him, parked not too far away from the corn field he could feel it getting closer and closer, and so could she. It was cloaked, invisible to the naked eye but she still looked its way as it began descending into the corn, causing it to bend awkwardly right in front of her eyes. In order for the doors to open it had to come out of cloaking mode, and Kylo decided then and there that it was up to her. She had two minutes, the time it would take for Kylo to climb into the ship, start it up, and fly away. He cast her one more pleading look, wanting more than anything for her to join him. But it was out of his hands now, and all he could do was turn and start the walk to his now visible ship.

He made it to the ramp, the only noise that surrounded him was that of his metal footsteps underneath of him. He counted his steps, knowing once he got to ten or so he would reach his ship, another handful more and he'd be in his cockpit, revving up the engine and going back into cloaking mode where he'd be flying away from her forever. It pained his heart when he got to the top, he could feel her just standing there staring at him. He paused, feeling like he had won it big and then had every single bit of it ripped painfully from his hands. He sighed, taking the final step into his shuttle before turning and heading to his cockpit. This was it, he would surely be spending the rest of his life alone now.

He sat down, put the ship back into cloaking mode and fired it up, trying his hardest to hold back his tears. As the ship shook to life all around him he reflected on his time here on Earth. He'd probably never go back, knowing his bondmate was here and wanted nothing to do with him hurt so much. But in the end, what could be done? He looked down at the corn maze, at the people running toward the farthest corner where he and the love of his life had just made love, likely trying to figure out what was going on with the bent corn. This was a joke. A cruel joke that the Maker had played on him. Just when Kylo thought he'd get just a shard of happiness it was taken away. So now it was back to Star Killer Base where he'd go back to his lonely life of misery. There was no turning back now.

He had just left Earth's atmosphere, heading back at normal speed to his home when a strange noise coming from the cabin drew his attention. He furrowed his brow, thinking he didn't have anything loose that could be moving around, or at least nothing that  _should_ have been loose and moving around. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him, a way to distract him from the pain in his heart that was essentially the loss of a loved one. He ignored it, moving forward and taking another turn where he was now 100 percent certain he heard the same noise again. It sounded like something large was rolling back and forth between the seats, like something was being thrown around. Kylo could ignore it no longer, instead he unbuckled his seatbelt and put his ship into autopilot, moving from the cockpit to the cabin. 

He threw the door open and was met with probably the biggest, most unexpected image of his life. 

"Su,surprise." She said, trying to hold herself steady on the floor. Her hair was a mess, her dress was dirty, and she looked like she was going to be sick. His jaw fell to the floor as he blinked several times, making sure that it was really her, his bondmate, sitting on the floor of his ship. He had been flying so recklessly for the past twenty minutes, he didn't know that he had a passenger or he would have acted more responsibly. "I'm, I'm sorry. I get kinda...motion sick." She said, but Kylo didn't care. He ran to her, collapsed to the floor and wrapped his arms around her. His bondmate, the woman he was to spend the rest of his life with, was now reunited with him once again. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually opposed to reading and writing Force sensitive readers, but this one felt so right for this short story. Thanks for reading everyone!  
> Much love, Jenn Noir


End file.
